


Confessions

by FemslashFetale



Series: Femslash February 2019 [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Love Confession, andy being a lovable idiot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashFetale/pseuds/FemslashFetale
Summary: That had to be the reason. Andy had expected Miranda to be flabbergasted, possibly even uncomfortable. She had planned a whole speech about how she wasn’t trying to rush their relationship. How Miranda didn’t have to say it back, Andy just couldn’t ignore how she felt anymore. She just wanted Miranda to know that she was in it for the long haul, playing for keeps. Andy had planned for every objection, every way Miranda could lash out, every excuse she could come up with.And instead she had receive an entirely anticlimactic response.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again I’m back. So I’ve decided to do a challenge where a write a one shot for every day of femslash February and I expect I’ll be doing a fair amount of Mirandy so get used to seeing me lol. I hope you guys enjoy and as always feel free to leave a review!

Andy took a deep breath, shaking her hands out. “Okay,” she said, looking at herself in the mirror. “You can do this. It’s no big deal. She probably already knows. Miranda is good at picking up on stuff like this.” She poked the mirror. “So just say it. Tonight. No more stalling.”

Andy nodded resolutely, exiting the bathroom with a determined frown set on her face. She marched down the hallway, trying her hardest to ignore the urge to turn tail and run. She stopped at the entrance of the study, taking a deep breath. “Miranda, I have something to tell you. I-.”

“Darling, could you hand me a highlighter?”

“Oh, uh,” Andy looked around, eyes falling on the container of writing utensils on the desk that Miranda refused to use. She picked up a highlighter at random, crossing the room to hand it to the editor. “Here you go. Anyway, as I was saying-.”

“Not a yellow one.” Miranda threw a look that clearly said You idiot, but in the past six months they’d been dating the look had softened considerably. It was less You idiot I want to fire and more You idiot I want to kiss.

Andy rolled her eyes. “Everyone uses yellow highlighters. It’s, like, the default color.”

“A yellow highlighter used with a red pen?” Miranda brandished the pen in question, lifting an eyebrow. “So the Book can look like McDonald’s?” She sighed. “Although that might be an improvement. This month’s issue is a complete disaster.”

“Just like last month?” Andy reached back over to the desk, picking up a blue highlighter. “And the month before?”

Miranda nodded, focused once again on the pages before her. She dropped the yellow highlighter on the floor, plucking the blue one from Andy’s hand. “Thank you, darling.”

“You’re welcome.” Andy stood there for a few moments, just watching Miranda. The editor was hunched forward slightly, and Andy knew that she would be drafted into providing a massage to ease Miranda’s aching shoulders. Then they would take their turns in the bathroom, talking through the door about their days. After make up was scrubbed off and teeth were brushed they would slide into bed, meeting in the middle of Miranda’s huge mattress. There they would wrap themselves around each other, creating as many points of contact as they could. Some nights that contact wouldn’t be enough, and they’d shed their clothes and fall into each other’s bodies before calming again, passing sweet nothings between kisses. Their whispered conversations would peter out until there was only the sound of their breathing and their hearts. And lately one thought had been crossing Andy’s mind right before she went to sleep with her arms wrapped around Miranda. 

“Miranda,” Andy cleared her throat. “I have something I wanted to tell you.”

Miranda hummed. “What is that, dear?”

Andy took a deep breath. “I love you.”

Miranda popped the cap off of her highlighter, throwing it on the floor. “The same to you, Andréa. I need to spend some time with this Dior spread.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I’ll see you in bed.”

“Oh. Okay.” Andy left the study, walking slowly towards the kitchen. She was like a zombie, shuffling towards the refrigerator and grabbing the first thing her hand touched. 

What the fuck?

She ambled over to the small table in the kitchen, sitting across from the twins. She stared at them blankly for awhile. “It’s like...eleven o’clock. Aren’t you two supposed to be asleep?” 

They shrugged. Which meant yes, they were supposed to be asleep. 

“Why are you awake?”

“We wanted cereal,” Cassidy said, lifting the spoon to her mouth to take a bite. She passed the bowl over to Caroline. “What’s up with you?”

“Oh, nothing.”

Caroline scooped up a spoonful of cereal. “Right. You just came in for a late night...lemon?”

Andy looked down at the yellow fruit in her hand. “Uh, yeah.” She chuckled. “They’re high in vitamin C.”

“Uh-huh.” Caroline passed the bowl back to her sister. “What’s mom up to?”

“Reviewing the Book.”

They nodded, making humming noises in unison. 

“It’s like she’s in her own world when she’s looking at the Book.” Caroline said with a full mouth. She slid the bowl back down the table. 

“Yeah, the house could be on fire and she wouldn’t notice.” Cassidy tipped her head back, drinking every drop of milk. “Well, good night Andy.”

“Night.”

Andy lifted a hand. “Good night.” She watched the girls leave, trying to keep herself from laughing. Of course. Miranda hadn’t heard her. That’s why her reaction had been so...nonchalant. 

That had to be the reason. Andy had expected Miranda to be flabbergasted, possibly even uncomfortable. She had planned a whole speech about how she wasn’t trying to rush their relationship. How Miranda didn’t have to say it back, Andy just couldn’t ignore how she felt anymore. She just wanted Miranda to know that she was in it for the long haul, playing for keeps. Andy had planned for every objection, every way Miranda could lash out, every excuse she could come up with. 

And instead she had receive an entirely anticlimactic response. 

“To you as well.”

What the fuck?

But if Miranda hadn’t heard her then that would make sense. She was simply too focused on work to realize that her girlfriend had said ‘I love you’ for the first time. Although that explanation didn’t make Andy feel the greatest either. 

She figured the best course of action would be to wait for Miranda to come to bed, tell her once they were both relaxed, possibly after sex. 

Or she could go in the study and tell her right now.

“Hey, Miranda?” 

Miranda didn’t look up, a soft hum the only acknowledgement of Andy’s presence. 

“I don’t know if you heard me earlier, but...I love you.”

Miranda hummed again. “You too, dear,” she murmured. 

Andy blinked. “Uh…” She took a few steps into the study. “Miranda?”

Miranda let out an irritated sigh, pulling her glasses off and setting them aside. “Andréa, I don’t wish to be disturbed this evening. This spread-.”

“Yeah, yeah, the spread, I know. I just,” Andy licked her lips, wincing at the thunderous expression on Miranda’s face. “I just wanted to make sure you heard what I said.”

“Yes, I did.”

“Right, um,” Andy shifted her gaze around the study. “Could…you tell me what I said?”

Miranda stared for a long moment. “Andréa, what is going on?”

“I just...I didn’t expect you to...react that way.”

Miranda folded her arms. “And just how did you expect me to react? And react to what?”

Andy threw her hands up. “To me telling you that I love you for the first time!”

Miranda tilted her head. “The first time?”

“Yes!” Andy pointed an accusing finger at Miranda. “So you didn’t hear me! I knew it!”

Andy expected Miranda to be defensive, to somehow try to turn the situation on Andy. She expected pursed lips and narrowed eyes. She expected quiet, cold fire and she planned to fight back as best she could. This was finally the reaction she was waiting for. 

Miranda laughed. 

Or maybe it wasn’t the reaction she was waiting for. 

“Darling,” Miranda said, her chuckles subsiding. “That wasn’t the first time you said that you loved me. You’ve been saying it for weeks.”

Andy’s eyes widened. “Wait...what?”

There was that You idiot look again, except this time it was accompanied by a smile and the softest expression Andy had ever seen on Miranda’s face. “Do you really not remember?”

“I...I don’t.”

“Well,” Miranda stood up, crossing over to where Andy was standing. “That would explain why you never say it during the day. It’s always late at night, right before we fall asleep.”

“Oh my god.” Andy buried her head in her hands. “I thought I was thinking it in my head!”

Miranda snickered. “No, dearest. You’ve been saying it aloud since you moved it.” She wrapped her fingers around Andy’s wrist, pulling her hands from her face. “Since the very first night, in fact.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Miranda shrugged, looking down and where their hands had intertwined. “Because you never mentioned it. I thought...perhaps it was something you only felt comfortable saying under the cover of night.”

“No, not at all!” Andy pulled Miranda closer. “I’ve barely been able to keep myself from saying it every moment of every day. I just didn’t want to freak you out.”

“I’ll admit I was a little freaked out the first time. But then you went to sleep and I had time to think.”

“What did you think about?”

Miranda framed Andy’s face with her hands, lightly stroking her cheek. “How wonderful these past months have been. How quickly the twins have taken to you. How I wake up every morning smiling and thinking of you. I thought about all of the wonderful memories we’ve made together and all of the ones to come. But most of all, I thought about how much I love you.”

Andy smiled, trying her best to keep the tears from falling down her face. “I love you too,” she whispered. 

“I know, darling.” Miranda wrapped her arms around Andy’s neck, placing a soft kiss on her lips. “I know.”


End file.
